Hearts on Fire
by fembuck
Summary: The night after their return from the Spirit World, Korra and Asami head to Sato Manor for some time alone after a party. Note: This is the third story in my Korrasami series. The first is "Just the Two of Us", and the second is "The Return".


**Title:** Hearts on Fire  
><strong>Author:<strong> fembuck  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Avatar: The Legend of Korra  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Asami/Korra, Korrasami  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Mature, sexual situations  
><strong>Words:<strong> 4269  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The night after their return from the Spirit World, Korra and Asami head to Sato Manor for some time alone after a party.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This is the third story in my Korrasami series. The first is Just the Two of Us, and the second is The Return.

xxx

Korra's eyes closed and her head tilted back, basking in the feel of the cool night air caressing her skin as Asami's satomobile roared towards the city limits. Being in the satomobile with the top down wasn't as good as riding Naga at full gallop, but Korra was grateful for the peaceful feeling of the wind on her face after the stress of being cooped up indoors all evening surrounded by stuffy, humourless fancy pants, and flashing camera bulbs at a party she hadn't even wanted to attend.

Asami caught Korra's movements out of the corner of her eye, and after making sure that they had a clear stretch of road in front of them, she turned her head to observe the avatar, a gentle smile touching her lips when she saw the serene expression on Korra's face.

"You look like Naga did that one time you managed to squeeze her into the backseat," Asami noted dryly, cutting her eyes to the side again to meet Korra's when the avatar angled her head towards her.

Korra smiled at the memory.

She and Asami hadn't been dating long at that point, and they'd wanted to escape into nature to be alone together for an afternoon. Asami had made the mistake of the saying the word 'forest' in front of Naga however, and after seeing the way Naga had jumped up and down and turned around in circles and wagged her tail, not to mention the high pitched excited noises she had made, Korra hadn't the heart to leave her behind. So, even though she had been looking forward to riding beside Asami – and hopefully holding her hand during the trip – Korra had ridden Naga up into the mountains while Asami drove up with their supplies. Korra refused to be denied Asami's company on the trip back to Air Temple Island however, and with that powerful motivator she had managed to convince Naga to try riding in the car. Naga hadn't enjoyed the process of being crammed into the back of the car very much, but once they had picked up speed and the wind really started blowing, Naga had stopped whining and just lay there with her tongue hanging out of the corner of her mouth, panting happily as she enjoyed the breeze.

"With less drooling, hopefully," Korra joked as she looked over at Asami, her eyes unconsciously starting to roam appreciatively over her girlfriend the moment they laid on her.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Asami drawled playfully, not unaware of Korra's languidly hungry gaze. "I think you have a little something…" she continued, reaching out to try and rub at the corner of Korra's mouth.

Korra's expression changed from doting to peevish when that happened and Asami started to laugh when Korra batted her hand away and then glowered at her.

Korra continued to glare at Asami for a few seconds, but the smile Asami was wearing never left her face, making it clear to Korra that she was not going to shame Asami into feeling bad about teasing her.

"In my defense," Korra breathed out, having realized that she was going to have to change tactics if she wanted to save face. "Naga wasn't looking at you in that dress as the wind whips through your hair like you're the female lead in a romance mover," she continued, not quite able to keep the dreamy way Asami made her feel out of her voice. "I'm looking though, and I can assure you Miss Sato, that drooling is a completely appropriate response."

Asami breathed in deeply as the wind carried Korra's words to her, and her cheeks flushed as a pleasant warmth radiated through the rest of her body, making her skin extra sensitive to the wind blowing against it, and her body extra aware of Korra in the next seat, so close yet still too far away.

"Flatterer," Asami responded, her voice a little softer and rougher than it had been moments before.

"Not usually," Korra admitted, knowing that she wasn't and never had been exactly smooth when it came to complimenting people. "But with you it's easy," she continued softly, and a bit shyly, as she gazed over at Asami again.

"Easy, am I?" Asami asked teasingly before arching a dark eyebrow and turning to look at Korra.

Korra could feel her cheeks redden, but Asami's teasingly suggestive question presented Korra with an opportunity that she wasn't going to allow nervousness to make her miss.

"Not so far," Korra breathed out, leaning towards Asami and placing her hand on a stretch of thigh that the slit in Asami's dress made bare. "Though I was hoping that might change soon," she continued gently as her fingers teased higher and higher up Asami's thigh.

Asami's heart skipped a beat when Korra's warm hand touched her leg, and her breathing became increasingly laboured as Korra's hand crept higher and high…

Korra gasped in surprise as Asami's hand slapped onto hers, pressing down on it to stop it from creeping any higher.

"I'm sorry," Korra said immediately, her heart pounding with worry where moments before it had been racing with excitement. "I didn't mean to upset you, or pressure you. I just thought … I mean, things got pretty heated a few times when we were on vacation and I thought that maybe you wanted to…"

Asami's hand squeezed Korra's comfortingly when Korra tried to pull her hand back, and the tender touch calmed Korra enough to bring a halt to the panicked barrage of words she had started to unleash.

"I love every second that I spend around you," Korra began firmly, squeezing Asami's hand back. "Nothing has to change," she continued, pausing for a moment to consider the wisdom of the move before she tilted her head up and pressed a quick kiss to Asami's cheek.

Asami released a shaky breath and held onto Korra's hand as she gathered her thoughts.

"You didn't upset me," Asami stated softly, her heart fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird in flight. "I didn't stop you because I didn't like what you were doing, I stopped you because," Asami paused, and this time it was her turn to blush, "I liked it too much. If your hand had gone any higher I'd have driven us off the road," she admitted, turning her head to the side to see the beginnings of happy smile turning up Korra's lips. "I … I very much want to," Asami continued softly, as another wave of heat cascaded through her and pooled between her legs. "If you do, of course," she added quickly, glancing over at Korra.

The desire was strong within Asami, but the love was even stronger. She didn't want to push Korra towards anything, or make her feel as if going to bed together was something they had to do. Asami loved every moment she spent with Korra as well, and she could and would wait for physical intimacy as long as Korra wanted or needed.

"I do, I want to," Korra breathed out, and the timbre of her voice did incredible things to Asami's already extremely simulated body.

Asami let Korra's hand fall back against her thigh and then wrapped her right hand around the steering wheel again.

They were almost at her house but she was going to need both hands to make sure they made it there in one piece.

"Don't go too high," Asami murmured as she parted her thighs slightly, giving Korra's hand room to tease.

Korra's heartbeat became erratic when she realized what Asami's words and actions were inviting her to do, and her hand trembled against Asami's thigh.

"You won't drive us off the road?" Korra inquired, keeping her hand still, though it was quite a challenge.

"Just don't go too high," Asami breathed out.

"Okay," Korra rasped, and then she dipped her head down to kiss Asami's bare shoulder as her fingers began to stroke up and down Asami's toned thigh once again.

xxx

Asami was on Korra like her life depended on it the moment they made it inside the house. Once Korra had followed her through the door, Asami had slammed it shut and then pushed Korra up against it, kissing her with an urgency and desperation that had taken Korra's breath away.

For minutes they had remained in the foyer of the Sato Mansion, Korra pressed up against the ornate front door as Asami held her face in her hands and kissed her feverishly, lips and tongues meeting again and again until finally Asami regained some sense of decorum and managed to wrench her mouth away from Korra's.

"Sorry," Asami panted, though her hooded gaze revealed how much she wanted to press forward and kiss Korra all over again. "I didn't mean to attack you like that. You just … your hand … in the car … it," Asami trailed off as her skin flushed with embarrassment.

Korra's kisses and caresses in the car had gotten her very worked up, worked up to the point where a damp spot had formed on her panties and she had to actually concentrate to stop her hips from arching into Korra's body shamelessly.

"I should offer you some refreshments or …" Asami began, taking a step back from Korra, hoping that putting some space between their bodies would help her regain some control over herself.

"The only thing I want is you," Korra husked, stepping towards Asami, closing the small distance between them so that she could take Asami into her arms. "My hand on you in the car had an effect on me too," Korra whispered, brushing her lips across Asami's collarbone.

"My bedroom," Asami breathed roughly.

She was sure that there was more to that sentence, that she had intended to say something about her bedroom, but Korra's lips were kissing their way up her neck and it felt so good, and was so distracting, that really Asami was lucky to have gotten even those two words out.

"Yes," Korra whispered heatedly against her neck.

And then she scooped Asami up into her powerful arms and air bended them up the stairs.

xxx

Instinct and feverish desire guided them for a while once they had locked themselves in Asami's large bedroom. The moment Asami's feet had touched the ground she had reached for Korra and started kissing her as she guided Korra in the direction of her bed. As tongues brushed against each other, hands had roamed, pushing down straps, undoing bindings, and tugging at fabric until they found themselves standing at the foot of Asami's bed in nothing but their underwear.

Standing nearly naked in front of Asami with her bed looming beside them suddenly made Korra very aware of what it was they were about to do, and nervousness began to cut through the fog of arousal that had been guiding her actions since they entered the house.

Korra's hands slipped from Asami's hips and fell to her sides as her anxiousness grew, and her eyes skittered away from Asami's timidly.

"We can just sleep," Asami offered gently, reaching out to take Korra's hand into hers.

She was anxious for Korra's touch, but if Korra had any reservations – and it seemed like she might – Asami didn't want to do or say anything to pressure her.

"I know," Korra said softly, "But I said that …"

"You can change your mind, Korra," Asami breathed out warmly, lifting their joined hands up so that she could place a kiss on the back of Korra's hand. "We don't have to go all the way tonight. This can be enough," Asami continued, kissing Korra's palm before meeting Korra's eyes again.

Asami's words helped calm the worst of the nervousness that had come over Korra, but Korra still closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply a few times to try and center herself.

"I haven't changed my mind," Korra said as her eyes fluttered open. "I want to," she continued certainly. "I want _you_," she stated, the heat in her gaze burning through Asami like the concentrated blue flame of a mecha torch. "I've just never…" Korra sighed and looked away again. "I don't know how to. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Yes you do," Asami husked, her words and tone drawing Korra's eyes back up to hers. "The way you touch me…" Asami released shuddering breath as she thought about the way even the slightest touch from Korra lit her up inside. "You've got great instincts, Korra," Asami purred, her voice laced with appreciation and desire. "Your body will tell you what to do."

Korra's eyes dropped away from Asami's and dipped down to explore Asami's nearly nude body. She watched Asami's chest as it rose and fell, and thought about cupping Asami's breasts in her hands and massaging them. She thought about lowering her mouth to the tempting flesh and laying kisses upon it before taking one of Asami's nipples into her mouth and sucking.

Korra's eyes trailed lower, down to Asami's flat, lightly muscled stomach, and instinctively her right hand moved towards the pale flesh. She began to trail her fingers over the tantalizing planes, and her touch made Asami's stomach muscles twitch and her breath hitch.

Korra's eyes dipped further down, and her fingers followed suit until they were tracing along the waistband of Asami's black panties, gliding over silky skin and lace. The touch made Asami's eyes close, and when Korra's fingers slipped the slightest bit beneath the waistband, Asami released a sound that made Korra positively throb between her legs.

"What's your body telling you to do, Asami?" Korra whispered roughly, nerves momentarily forgotten as she gazed up at Asami.

Asami's tongue peeked out to wet her lips as she stared into Korra's intoxicating blue eyes, and then she whispered, "Mount," as her thigh unconsciously rubbed against, and then up Korra's, the move angling her pelvis closer to the avatar.

Korra may not have made love to someone before, but she'd experienced desire enough to understand what Asami meant and what she wanted. Instinctively, Korra trailed her hands behind Asami and took hold of her ass, gripping it firmly, and then she contracted her muscles and lifted Asami off of the ground.

Asami's legs immediately wrapped themselves around Korra's waist, and once she was secure in the avatar's arms, she couldn't stop herself rocking against Korra needfully. When she did, Korra felt the warm, damp crotch of Asami's panties brush against her stomach, and feeling Asami's desire made her mind flash hot and white with want.

"Asami," Korra moaned, not quite sure what she was trying to convey, but certain that Asami was the answer.

"I know," Asami breathed out before bringing their lips together in a heated, desperate kiss. "Put me on the bed," Asami husked when their lips separated. "It's your turn to mount now," she purred silkily, and Korra breathed in roughly before eagerly following Asami's command.

xxx

"Tenzin was right, boundless energy really is one of your skills," Asami breathed out with a smile, exhausted but deeply satiated and content.

She was done for the night, so tired that she could barely think let alone move, but Korra was still full of restless energy and continued to trail her fingers across Asami's warm, sweaty flesh as she pressed kisses to any patch skin near her mouth.

"Ugh," Korra groaned, nipping at Asami's shoulder to express her displeasure. "Don't mention Tenzin when we're naked."

Asami laughed at that, and then tilted her head to the side so that she could see Korra's face. "That's probably a good rule," she agreed.

"Probably?" Korra questioned, before dropping her lips back down to Asami's shoulder and resuming the path she had been kissing along it. "More like 'definitely'."

"Whatever you say Avatar," Asami drawled. "How could I question your wisdom after you so thorough proved to me tonight that you know _exactly_ what you're doing," she continued suggestively, running her fingers up Korra's beautifully muscled thigh.

"Did I?" Korra asked a bit shyly, her eyes skittering away from Asami's nervously as she waited to hear Asami's response.

She thought that she had done a good job. That was to say, Asami had certainly seemed to enjoy the way she had touched her. When her mouth had been on Asami's breasts, Asami's hand had moved to the back of her neck, holding Korra against her with a gentle but insistent pressure. And the way Asami had moved against her when her thigh had pressed between Asami's legs had been very encouraging. The way Asami had moaned when Korra's fingers replaced her thigh had also definitely made it seem like she was doing something right. At one point, Asami had reached down and taken hold of Korra's hand, making a minor adjustment to the motions Korra had been making, but once Korra caught on, Asami's legs had spread even wider and she didn't stop moaning. With every thrust and every kiss Asami seemed to get wetter and wetter, and when Asami's head pressed back into her pillow and her back arched, lifting her hips off of the bed as her inner-muscles clenched powerfully around Korra's fingers and then began to pulse around them, it certainly seemed to Korra like she had performed admirably despite her inexperience.

She was still a little nervous about what Asami would say however, because she wanted to have pleased Asami so badly but she really didn't have anything to compare Asami's responses to other than what she had felt at night when touching herself.

Asami stared a Korra silently for a few seconds and then rolled into Korra's body, forcing Korra onto her back.

"You did," Asami breathed out, leaning down to kiss Korra. "You really did," she repeated, feeling her body warm again despite her exhaustion as she kissed Korra and remembered all that they had done since collapsing onto her bed. "I've never felt…" Asami began, pulling away from Korra's lips so that she could see her eyes, but she couldn't find the words to describe all that she had felt and was still feeling. "I've never come so hard in my li…" Asami continued before she realized what she had said and how directly, and blushed deeply.

Korra grinned up at her as she blushed, which only made Asami blush more, and she looked so cute that Korra could not stop herself from arching up and kissing her.

"Never?" Korra questioned when she lay back against the mattress once more.

"Never," Asami confirmed softly, trailing her fingers up Korra's torso.

"Not even with Mako?" Korra asked, and Asami's fingers froze where they were just below Korra's breast.

For a few seconds, Asami was still and quiet and Korra began to internally panic, worrying that she had managed to ruin their perfect evening, but then Asami was moving again, her hand dropping down to rest on Korra's waist before she settled herself on the mattress beside Korra.

"How long have you been waiting to ask that?" Asami asked softly, watching Korra keenly.

Korra sighed and dipped her head down before shrugging and muttering, "I don't know," even though she knew very well that she had been fretting over just how far things had gone between Asami and Mako for years, since back when they had been dating.

"Korra," Asami said, and Korra made a faint sound acknowledging that she had heard Asami but still refused to look up. "Korra," Asami said again, more firmly this time. "Please look at me."

Korra closed her eyes for a moment, marshaling her strength, and then she lifted her eyes.

"I never slept with Mako," Asami told her, looking directly into Korra's eyes as she spoke. "I won't lie, we got close one time," she admitted, struggling to maintain eye contact with Korra as she said it, "But we never went all the way. We weren't really together long enough for that."

"You were together for about as long as we've been a couple," Korra pointed out.

"Yes, but we've known each other for four years," Asami countered. "We're best friends," she continued, "even if I have share that title with your polar bear dog," she added a little dourly, which made Korra smile and then lean forward so that she could kiss Asami's cheek. "I know you. I trust you. I'm comfortable with you. With you I was ready the first time we kissed," she went on, rolling her eyes at Korra a second later when the avatar grinned at her. "With Mako it was different. The intimacy wasn't there yet. We were still getting know each other, and then…" Asami shrugged, and trailed off, because they both knew why she and Mako had not stayed together long enough for the right time to emerge.

"I'm sorry," Korra moaned, hiding her eyes again. "I was such a selfish little shit back then. I …"

Asami reached out placed her fingers under Korra's chin, using the gentle touch to angle Korra's head back towards her.

"We worked through this a long time ago," Asami said reassuringly. "We both had our moments of immaturity and did things that we regret. It's in the past now. You don't need to apologize anymore."

Korra nodded gratefully and then shifted closer to Asami on the mattress until she was pressed against her side and Asami could wrap her arm around her.

"I'm not your first though," Korra breathed out after Asami had been holding her for a minute.

Asami shook her head.

"Who was it?" Korra asked, nuzzling closer to Asami, curious but not anxious now that she knew Asami's experience hadn't come from being with Mako.

Asami's body stiffened slightly at the question and Korra angled her face up to see Asami's.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Korra added gently upon seeing Asami's furrowed brows. She was curious, but enough to pressure Asami into talking about something she wasn't comfortable with.

"No, it's okay," Asami murmured, giving her head a little shake. "I don't mind, it's just … awful as this might sound, he wasn't very important," she sighed. "His name is Shin. We'd gone to school together. We were friendly back then, maybe even friends, but we didn't date or anything. When you were … away, I contracted the company he works for to do a job and we met up again. Shin's … he's nice, he's handsome, he was familiar and … I was lonely," Asami breathed out.

She hadn't lost contact with Mako and Bolin, or Tenzin and his family when Korra was recuperating in the South, but the way they lived their lives had changed without Korra there gluing them together. She had gone to Air Temple Island at least once a month to have dinner with Tenzin and his family, she and Mako met up every few weeks for drinks or attend a Pro Bending match, and when Bolin was in town they caught movers together, but Team Avatar had not been a daily part of each other's lives for much of Korra's absence. Asami had grown used to having people around all the time when she had traveled with Korra, and it was a hard adjustment for her, going back to living alone at the mansion and only seeing the people she come to think of family on occasion.

"It wasn't bad or anything, with Shin," Asami continued when Korra laced their fingers together supportively. "It just wasn't … it wasn't what we just shared. It couldn't have been," she said softly, holding Korra's hand tightly.

"Because I'm a woman?" Korra asked.

"No," Asami said softly, a small smile touching her lips as she shook her head, "Because I'm in love with you."

Korra lifted her head from its resting place above Asami's heart and propped herself up on her elbow so that she could see Asami's face.

"I love you too," she exhaled, wide-eyed and earnest in a way that made Asami's heart ache. "I love you so much," Korra continued, blinking as tears began to form in her eyes. "I didn't even know people could feel like this before you," she repeated, overwhelmed by feelings that she could not conjure the words to express.

Korra's words and the tears building in her eyes were too much for Asami, and her own eyes welled with wetness as she reached up for Korra and drew her down into a kiss that soon turned salty with their escaping tears.

"Asami?" Korra asked breathlessly when their lips reluctantly parted minutes later.

"Mm," Asami hummed as she stared up at Korra, serenely dazed.

"How tired are you?" Korra inquired shyly though her eyes burned with desire.

"Why? Asami breathed out, even as arousal began to build inside of her again in anticipation of the desire she saw in Korra's eyes.

"I want to have you again," Korra husked.

"You always have me," Asami whispered, meaning every word despite her gently teasing tone.

"I want to make love to you again," Korra replied, charmed by Asami as always, but too aroused to joke back.

"I told you," Asami whispered as she moved their joined hands over her stomach and then down between her legs. "I've been ready for you since the first time we kissed."

Korra groaned when she felt Asami's heat against her fingers, and then she leaned down and brought their lips together hungrily, intent on showing Asami just how much she loved her.

The End


End file.
